Empty Look
by Dani-vg9806
Summary: Translation. Bella has won an athletic scholarship that will make her move to Forks and live with her father. There she meets the Cullen's, a nice family, except for Edward, a boy who has become a bitter after a heartbreak. All Human. ExB.


_**T/N:**_

_**Anything is mine. The story belongs to **_Chubieta_**. I only translate it from Spanish to English**__** WITH**__** HER PERMISSION!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in this story are not mine but the story, who was born by a dream, like Stephanie Meyer.

This is my first FF, so I hope you like it. Leave Reviews!

**Chapter 1: Changes**

**Bella POV**

"Bella!" my mother shouted down stairs "Phone! Is the coach, Mr. Wolowitz!"

I stretch. Then I left the bed in one jump, it was the call I've been waiting. I ran downstairs, more nervous than ever. I picked up the phone while my mom looked at me expectantly.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"_Isabella Swan?"_

"Yes, it's me. Coach Wolowitz, ¿How can I help you?"

"_Isabella! I have good news! I just got a call from the __Forks High__Performance__Centre__telling me that you just received the scholarship to the sports merit!"_

My thoughts were incoherent. High Performance Centre? Forks? Scholarship? I couldn't unite the ideas or articulate words. When I applied for the scholarship I never thought I'd get it. I simply fill out the paperwork to please the coach, but I never imagined...

"_Isabella? Are you there?"_

"Yes... I just... uh... I... hum... I do not... well, uh... I didn't expect it..." I gasped, while I was trying to make the sentence.

"_Come on, Isabella, don't be modest. You deserved it; you have a great talent for swimming. In all my years as a coach, I've never make wrong to someone. And you, Isabella, you have skills for this!"_

"But, what about my studies in Phoenix! I..."

"_Don't worry about it. When you obtain the scholarship, the process of transferring you to the local Institute of Forks starts immediately, so you would be able to finish your school there and thus assist to the Sports Center."_

"But...

"_No buts! You just have to worry about organizing all of your staff. The Scholarship Committee will make all necessary arrangements for you; they are responsible for making the transfer. When they have everything ready, they'll call you to finalize the last details. Again, congratulations! Good Bye."_

A few seconds passed before I realized that the coach had already hang up. I still couldn't believe it. There was so much staff for planning, the travel, tell Charlie...

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" My mom grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me until my eyes met hers, "What happened?"

"The coach told me..." I swallowed hard. "that I won the scholarship. I'm going to Forks. With dad."

"Forks? But, honey... How? When? Why? You're not happy here? " Reneé looked at me with glazed eyes.

"No, mom, it's not that. I..." I took a breath. "You know me and you know how much the swimming means to me. This is my opportunity and I can't let it pass up, even if I have to move to the wettest place in the country. Something tells me I have to do it. I know is the right decision."

"Oh, Bella, I understand, it's just that... you'll go so far..." she hugged me "we will miss you a lot. Promise me you'll call me everyday" said my mother between sobs.

"I promise" I smiled and I left her side. This was the most difficult part of all, leave my mother. I have always worried about her, even if she is the mother, I've always feel responsible for her. But now she had Phil, so I guess she was going to be okay with him. Also it was necessary me to spend time with Charlie, it's been long time ago I don't see him.

"You're right..." she said drying out her tears "Why don't you call Charlie to tell him the news?"

I went to the phone to talk with dad. He was just as surprised as me, and, although he does not spoke, just exactly as I do, he congratulated me for my scholarship and said he was pleased that I was going to live with him, more or less, permanently.

The days passed faster than I thought, without noticing, the day I'll move, had already arrived. Although my mom, accepted my decision, during the days after the coach's call, she couldn't stop crying and wish I would stay with her. I know I'll miss her a lot, although my mom is my best friend, and I'm concern about living with Charlie, because I've never lived with him for more than 2 weeks.

I totally avoided thinking about what was waiting for me, heavy rains, high school, new people and awkward moments with Charlie, but I consoled myself thinking that at least I was going to improve my performance in swimming and I could fulfill my dream of winning someday the state competition.


End file.
